Beauty and The Beast
by mmmeevaguerrero75033
Summary: An arrogant young prince Trent Mecer and his castle's servants fall under the spell of a wicked enchantress, who turns him into the hideous Beast until he learns to love and be loved in return. The spirited, headstrong village girl Kira Ford enters the Beast's castle after he imprisons her father Tommy, Kira begins to draw the cold-hearted Beast out of his isolation.
1. Beauty and The Beast

Kira Ford: Belle

Trent Mercer: The Beast

Shane Clarke: Gaston

Dustin Brooka: Lefou

Tommy Oliver: Maurice

Ethan James: Cogsworth

Conner Mcknight: Lumiere

Krista: FeatherDuster

Hayley Ziktor: Mrs. Potts

Nathan Ziktor: Chip

Classify Cornell: Wardrobe

Devin del Valle: Stove

Anton Mecer: Monsiuer D'Arque

Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cam Watanabe, and Max Cooper: Gaston's Buddies

Tori Hanson, Alyssa Enrile, and Taylor Earhardt: Bimbettes

Princess Shayla as The Enchantress

Ensembles: Emma Goodall, Gia Moran, Troy Burrow, Jake Holling, Noah Carver, Orion, Jayden Shiba, Emily Hanaori, Mike, Kevin Baron, Mia Watanabe, Antonio Garcia, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllister, Summer Landsdown, Dillon, Ziggy Grover, Gemma, Gem, Casey Rhomes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, RJ James, Dominic Hargan, Mack Hartford, Ronny Robinson, Will Aston, Rose Ortiz, Dax Lo, Tyzonn, Nick Russell, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Madison Rocca, Chip Thorn, Daggeron, Udonna, Jack Landors, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth Delgado, Sydney Drew, Doggie Cruger, Kat Manx, Sam, Nova, Boom, Sensei Kanoi, Danny Delgado, Cole Evans, Merrick, Wes Collins, Jen Scotts, Trip Regis, Katie Walker, Lucas Kendall, Eric Myers, Carter Grayson, Joel Rawlings, Chad Lee, Dana Mitchell, Kelsey Winslow, Ryan Mitchell, Ms. Fairweather, Captain Mitchell, Leo Corbett, Kai Chen, Damon Henderson, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Astronema/Karone, Mike Corbett, Andros, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chen, T.J Jarvis Johnson, Carlos Valerie.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

**Narrator: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young Prince by the name Trent Mercer lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, Prince Trent was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman named Shayla came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Prince Trent sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, Princess Shayla's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. Prince Trent tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?  
**


	3. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Kira

_Fade up on the home of Kira. She exits the front door and begins her walk into town.__)_

**Kira: _Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people Waking up to say…  
_**

**Sky: Bonjour!  
**

**Bridge: Bonjour!**

**Sydney: Bonjour!**

**Jack: Bonjour! **

**Joel: Bonjour!**

**Kira: _There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same. Since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town._**

**_  
Danny: Good morning, Kira!_**

**_  
(Kira jumps over to the bakery)_**

**_  
Kira: Morning, Danny!_**

**_  
Danny: Where are you off to?_**

**_  
Belle: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and…_**

**_  
Danny: (Ignoring her) That's nice…Kendall, the baguettes! Hurry up!!_**

**_  
Emma, and Gia: Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_**

**_  
Ashley: Never part of any crowd._**

**_  
Carlos: Cause her head's up on some cloud._**

**_  
T.J., and Cassie: No denying she's a funny girl, that Kira!_**

**_  
(Kira jumps on the back of the wagon and rides through town)_**

**_  
Leo: Bonjour!_**

**_  
Maya: Good day!_**

**_  
Leo: How is your family?_**

**_  
Kendrix: Bonjour!_**

**_  
Damon: Good day!_**

**_  
Kendrix: How is your wife?_**

**_  
Jen: I need six eggs!_**

**_  
Eric: That's too expensive!_**

**_  
Kira: There must be more than this provincial life!_**

**_  
(Kira enters the bookshop)_**

**_  
Sensei Kanoi: Ah, Kira!_**

**_  
Kira: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed._**

**_  
Sensei Kanoi: (Putting the book back on the shelf) Finished already?_**

**_  
Kira: Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?_**

**_  
Sensei Kanoi: (laughing) Not since yesterday._**

**_  
Kira: (on ladder of bookshelf) That's all right. I'll borrow… this one._**

**_  
Sensei Kanoi: That one? But you've read it twice!_**

**_  
Kira: Well it's my favorite! (Belle swings off side of ladder, rolling down it's track) Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!_**

**_  
Sensei Kanoi: (handing her the book) Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!_**

**_  
Kira: But sir!_**

**_  
Sensei Kanoi: I insist!_**

**_  
Kira: Well thank you. Thank you very much! (leaves bookshop)_**

**_  
Ryan, Carter, and Leo: (looking in window, then turning to watch her) Look there she goes That girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well!_**

**_  
Madison, and Vida: With a dreamy_****_ far-off look!_**

**_Chip, and Nick: And her nose stuck in a book!_**

**_  
All: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kira!_**

**_  
(Kira sits on the edge of a fountain, singing to the sheep and the washing woman in the background, who leaves)_**

**_  
Kira: Oh! Isn't this amazing! It's my favorite part because, you'll see! Here's where she meets Prince Charming… But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter 3!_**

**_  
Mia: Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty' Her looks have got no parallel!_**

**_  
Kevin: But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very different from the rest of us…_**

**_  
All: She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us is Kira!_**

(_Geese flying overhead, one is shot and plummets to the ground. Dustin runs over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He returns to Shane_)

**Dustin: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Shane! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!**

**  
Shane: I know.**

**  
Dustin: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you…and no girl for that matter!**

**  
Shane: It's true, Dustin, and I've got my sights set on that one! (_pointing to Kira)_**

**_  
Dustin: The inventor's daughter?_**

**_  
Shane: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry.  
Lefou: But she's--_**

**_  
Shane: The most beautiful girl in town._**

**_Dustin: I know--_**

**_  
Shane: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?_**

**_  
Dustin: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean… _**

**Shane: _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Kira._**

**_  
Tori, Alyssa, and Taylor: Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Shane, oh he's so cute! Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!_**

**_  
(Kira walks easily through the crowd of people in the town, Gaston struggles to catch up to her)_**

**_  
Dillon: Bonjour!_**

**_  
Shane: Pardon!_**

**_  
Scott: Good day!_**

**_  
Flynn: Mais oui!_**

**_  
Summer: You call this bacon?_**

**_  
Gemma What lovely grapes!_**

**_  
Gem: Some cheese!_**

**_  
Lily: Ten yards!_**

**_  
RJ: One pound_**

**_  
Shane: 'Scuse me!_**

**_  
Ziggy: I'll get the knife!_**

**_  
Shane: Please let me through!_**

**_  
Zhane: This bread!_**

**_  
Tyzonn: Those fish!_**

**_  
Ronny: It's stale!_**

**_  
Dax: They smell!_**

**_  
Will: Madame's mistaken!_**

**_  
All: Well maybe so…_**

**_  
Kira: There must be more than this provincial life!_**

**_  
Shane: Just watch I'm going to make Kira my wife!_**

**_  
(Townsfolk gather around Shane, and eventually surround him)_**

**_  
All: Look there she goes, that girl is strange but special! A most peculiar mademoiselle! It's a pity and a sin. She doesn't quite fit in!_**

**_  
Group 1: But she really is a funny girl._**

**_  
Group 2: A beauty but a funny girl._**

**_  
All: She really is a funny girl! That Kira!_**


End file.
